


Innocence

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: HakYona Week 2018 [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hakyona Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: The dragons and Yoon almost die from the cuteness overload of Hak and Yona accidentally holding hands while they sleep.Day Three of HakYona Week: Innocence





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yona of the Dawn.

After a year of travelling together, Yoon should have been used to it. He had lost count of the times either Hak or Yona had fallen asleep and the other had joined them. Sometimes the joiner worked on something, sometimes they dared to fall asleep. But one thing had always remained constant: they never touched. This new situation had never been a problem. And yet, here they were.

Hak had fallen asleep first. He had actually made it to a blanket for once, albeit one hastily thrown down near the fire. Yoon was definitely blaming the fire for _all of this._

It was a cool night, but not cold, and the air around the fire was actually comfortable. It was certainly better than in a tent, and with the added bonus of Hak already being there, Yona had moved her own blanket in between Hak and the fire and laid down.

In her defence, there had been several feet between her and Hak when she did so. In Hak’s defence, when he left his own blanket and rolled onto Yona’s, it was likely because he unconsciously sought the warmth of the fire. Yoon certainly _hoped_ that was the case, or his heart might explode.

The point was, when Hak rolled onto Yona’s blanket, his hand accidentally fell into hers. And Yona - because, though Yoon didn’t know this, she was used to sleeping while holding someone’s hand - quickly took advantage of the situation. While _still asleep_ , she enclosed her fist around Hak’s. And there it was. The death of Yoon and the dragons. Hak and Yona, though accidentally, holding hands while they slept. 

It was adorable. It was too cute to handle. It had Jae-ha pulling his hair out and Kija staring at them with actual hearts in his eyes. Zeno had taken one look at the two lovebirds and hadn’t looked away since. Ao had either fainted or gone to sleep right next to them, and Yoon honestly couldn’t tell which.

Shin-ah was in no state to tell him the answer, either, as the blue dragon was obstinately sitting on the other side of the fire staring in the opposite direction - he had said it was to keep watch, but Yoon had never seen a fiercer blush in his life. And he had survived Kija’s puppy crush on Yona.

As for Yoon himself… well. He had quickly set about making dinner, because if the scene lasted much longer, his blush might actually rival Shin-ah’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
